bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Corpse
Corpses are a class of beings encountered in the city of Rapture. These are the long or recently deceased citizens of the underwater city. Characteristics Different enemy classes interact with the protagonist in different ways. A Splicer will attack at first sight, a Big Daddy will ignore the subject unless provoked, and a Rapture Citizen will passively acknowledge the player. A Corpse will simply lie in a heap and serves more as set decoration than as a true enemy. Corpses serve the same function as containers. It's important to note, however, that Corpses are distinct from the bodies of enemies felled at the hands of Jack, Subject Delta, or Subject Sigma. The bodies of these enemies will be labeled by their fighting style when killed (Rosie, Spider Splicer, etc.) while Corpses will always be labeled as "Corpse." However, just like any body or container, a Corpse can be used to deal damage to enemies by throwing them with Telekinesis. ''BioShock'' corpse.]] In ''BioShock, Jack comes across numerous Corpses. These men and women met untimely, often tragic ends through excessive splicing, the violence of the Rapture Civil War, Rapture's crumbling infrastructure, or by their own hand. Because of ADAM's special properties, it lingered in the bodies of its users and could be recycled again and again. Many of the Little Sisters encountered can be found drawing blood from specifically placed Corpses. ADAM Corpses Corpses become far more important in BioShock 2 and its downloadable content in which they become quest items. ADAM Corpses are Corpses filled with ADAM that a Little Sister can Harvest and pass on to the player. Subject Delta and Subject Sigma, as Alpha Series Big Daddies, can adopt unaccompanied girls who will lead them to the nearest ADAM Corpse. ADAM Corpse Locations Ryan Amusements There are two ADAM Corpses in this area with two chances to gather them: #The Toasty body in the lobby of the Rapture Memorial Museum. #Carlson Fiddle's body in a maintenance room in Journey to the Surface. Pauper's Drop There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with four chances to gather them: #The Toasty body near the news stand by the Fishbowl Diner #The Toasty body clutching a Creme-Filled Cake in the Town Square #The Toasty body on the roof of Fontaine Clinics being watched over by a Security Camera. #The Toasty body in the Market Place of Skid Row being watched over by a Security Camera. #The Toasty body in the Skid Row apartment by the record player. #The Toasty body in the center of The Sinclair Deluxe lobby. #The Toasty body clutching a camera in apartment 211. Siren Alley There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Breadwinner body on the walkway outside the Little Eden Plaza apartment. #The Female Corpse outside the Maintenance Area entrance. #The Breadwinner body on the second floor hall of The Pink Pearl. #The Female Corpse apparently stoned to death for her faith in Plaza Hedone. #The Female Corpse stabbed in the back with a pair of scissors outside the Little Sister's Orphanage. #The Baby Jane body gunned down in the second floor Plaza Hedone apartment. #The Breadwinner body watched over by a turret by the Smugglers post near the Rooftops. Dionysus Park There are eleven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Lady Smith body in the middle of largest facility in the Basement Storage. #The Breadwinner body in a water puddle opposite to the El Ammo Bandito machine in Cohen's Collection. #The Lady Smith body by the Chase Carousel, close to the stairs to The Promenade. #The Lady Smith body in between the tree centerpiece and the blocked door in Lamb's Garden. #The Breadwinner body in front of the counter in The Piano Bar. #The Breadwinner body in The Promenade, in front of Imago Fine Arts' entrance. #The Breadwinner body in the back of Imago Fine Arts, by the door to the small storage room. #The Lady Smith body in the J. Fischer Gallery, near the doorway to the balcony. #The Breadwinner body near the fountain in the Gallery Entrance. #The Breadwinner body between the seats in the Triton Cinema. #The Breadwinner body on the balcony of the Triton Cinema theater. Fontaine Futuristics There are twelve ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Male Corpse by the vending machine in the Lobby. #The Breadwinner body under the Making Rapture Better poster in the inner Lobby. #The Male Corpse on the First Floor, close to the Circus of Values vending machine. #The Breadwinner body in the Plasmid Show Room's storage, under the Gene Bank. #The Lady Smith body on the Second Floor, leaning on the fens near the stairs. #The Male Corpse in Frank Fontaine's Office, in front of the desk. #The Lady Smith body straight ahead from the Marketing Division's entrance, by the windows. #The Dr. Grossman body in the fake laboratory display on the First Floor. #The Dr. Grossman body in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory, in between the tank and Gatherer's Garden. #The Dr. Grossman body in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory's laundry in the Pacification Chamber. #The Alpha Series Big Daddy corpse in the small hub in the Live Test Facility of the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory. #The Dr. Grossman in the hidden ADAM Researcher Laboratory's Live Test Facility, in front of the Alpha Series Candidate Induction. Outer Persephone There are three ADAM Corpses in this area with three chances to gather them: # The Female Partygoer past the doorway on the left of the Common Hall. # The Male Partygoer in the supply closet of the Cell Blocks. # The Male Partygoer in one of the cells in the Cell Blocks. Minerva's Den There are eight ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Male Corpse in the Den Entrance, in front of the Gene Bank. #The Female Corpse in [Executive Wing's Corporate Offices lower floor, near the storage room. #The Female Corpse in Executive Wing's Boardroom, along several other corpses. #The Female Corpse in the center of McClendon Robotics' Demonstration Stage. #The Male Corpse in McClendon Robotics' System Design, besides the Spear Gun. #The Male Corpse in McClendon Robotics' Workshops, on the bottom floor. #The Male Corpse in Air-Tite Archives' Lobby, in front of the counter. #The Female Corpse in Air-Tite Archives' Warehouse, near the Circus of Values. Operations There are seven ADAM Corpses in this area with six chances to gather them: #The Heady body in Operations' Central Hall, behind the center monitor. #The Buttons body in the Programming wings's System Programming, on one of the walkways. #The Heady body in the Programming wings's East Room, next to the Gene Tonic. #The Heady body in the Programming wings's Data Processing, on the bottom floor near the entrance. #The Buttons body in the Ventilation Control, near the entrance to Climate Control. #The Buttons body in Climate Control's Turbine room, near the machine. #The Buttons body in Climate Control's Ventilation Maintenance, next to the Vacuum Bot. Appearance It's important to note that any model can take the form of a Corpse whether it's a Splicer like Rosebud, Toasty, Crawler, or any of the others; a Big Daddy like a Bouncer, a Rosie, a Rumbler, or an Alpha Series; a Cat; or even a Little Sister. That being said, there are five unique Corpse models. Each of the models looks slightly "mummified." CorpseMale The different character models for CorpseMale. The male Corpse of BioShock wears a versatile, slightly casual outfit suited to a number of professions. It consists of a wool, two-buttoned laurel green sport coat worn over an olive sweater vest on top of a grey dress shirt and pair of khaki trousers. The vest has a pair of holes in it and the right leg of the pants has been torn revealing that the cadaver is only wearing one spectator shoe. The body is severely mummified and the skin is a sickly decomposed color. The flesh has receded slightly around the nasal cavity and the lips exposing his teeth. One tooth is missing. The male Corpse of BioShock 2 wears a similar outfit. This one consists of a three buttoned taupe colored suit jacket over a white shirt, grey pants, and a navy tie with white and blue-gray stripes. Despite it being eight years after the events of BioShock, this body is in better shape than his earlier counterpart. Of note however, are the facts that he is bald, his tie is worn loose, his clothes are soiled, and he has both pairs of shoes on. CorpseFemale The different character models for CorpseFemale. The female Corpse of BioShock wears a fashionable, but largely tarnished outfit. It consists of a pale celadon green, V-neck wiggle dress with a matching belt worn across the waist and padded cap sleeves. Her dress has been shoved up above her knees in an undignified fashion revealing her underwear, stockings, and garter belts. The body is severely mummified and the skin is a sickly decomposed color. The flesh has receded slightly around the lips exposing her teeth. Two teeth appear to be missing, most of her black hair has fallen away, and she appears to not be wearing a bra. The female Corpse of BioShock 2 wears an ensemble reminiscent of an office suit. The outfit consists of a full cream-colored skirt worn under a short-sleeved blue blouse nipped in by a matching cream belt and a pair of matching blue pumps. Despite it being eight years after the events of BioShock, this body is in better shape than her earlier counterpart. The outfit is equally soiled, but her hair is in far better shape. CorpseCrispy This amusingly named model is found only in a few unique locations like the Medical Pavilion and Rapture's Grand Carnival in BioShock. The model takes the form of a nude, horribly burned individual. Unlike other models, which use the charred flesh skin after being set on fire, this model is naturally appears scorched from some no doubt horrible previous incident. The body appears so badly damaged that it's impossible to determine the sex. Gallery Kyburz's_Corpse.png|''A'' BioShock era male Corpse. Anna_Culpepper's_Corpse.png|''A'' BioShock era female Corpse. Nude_Corpse.png|''One of the few CorpseCrispys from'' BioShock. Carlson_fiddle.png|''A'' BioShock 2'' era male Corpse.'' Nina_carnegie.png|''A'' BioShock 2'' era female Corpse.'' BaScorpsefemale.jpg| A'' Burial at Sea era female corpse.'' 2-08-C-02.jpg|''Female "Angel."'' 2-08-C-03.jpg|''Male "Angel."'' Behind the Scenes *While seeing Rapture through the eyes of a Little Sister, all corpses will use the Partygoer model, and will be in a peaceful resting pose with angel wings and a halo painted around them. *While most corpses can be interacted with using Telekinesis, ADAM corpses cannot be moved from their position for obvious reasons. The corpses of major characters are also stuck in their position after death and cannot be moved, such as Andrew Ryan, Grace Holloway, and Stanley Poole. Sander Cohen is a noteworthy exception. Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)